Fight for the Future
by HardWrapping
Summary: Aliens have invaded, and the human race is fighting a very one-sided war. Pushed to the brink of extinction, Wilbur goes back into the past to help prepare mankind for the threat to come. Can he rally together the young supers of the past and bring hope for the future?
1. To the Past

Wilbur peeked around the corner of the street. He waited about a minute before finally deciding that it was safe. He rushed down the hallway as fast as his feet could carry him. Today was the day. If he was successful in his mission today, then everything would be changed. He could keep all of this mess from happening. He could save the human race.

It had started about three years ago. An alien race had come to earth, and they clearly weren't friendly. The attack had come hard and fast. The human race had been totally blindsided by the invasion. Humanity had scrambled together defend themselves, putting old grudges and rivalries aside for the purpose survival. They were almost instantly crushed by their attackers.

The next line of defense were the supers. They fought hard, harder than anyone had given them credit for. But it still wasn't enough. One by one the supers began falling. The first to go down were the greatest of the great, the Incredibles. Losing them was both a military loss, and a huge moral blow. After most the supers were wiped out, they were no longer an army. They were now a resistance.

His father had tried to communicate with the invaders, but it was clear they weren't interested in peace or negotiations. After most of their military might was crushed, the aliens began showing up in person. They targeted the most important political figures first. Presidents, emperors, ambassadors… his father.

Wilbur cringed at the memory. His father had always been a peaceful man, and using his intellect to create weapons was something he would never have stopped to. But when push came to shove, he had no choice. The weapons worked for a while, but when the aliens realized who it was behind what little resistance mankind was putting up, they decided to end it.

He hadn't been there when it happened. He had been at one of the underground bunkers. It had been a family friend, one of the survivors, who had told him the news. Wilbur was absolutely furious. He wanted nothing more than to get his revenge on the ones who'd taken his father away. He trained, joined the resistance, and quickly worked his way up.

Now it was about more than simple revenge. It was about saving everyone, protecting what little he had left, surviving as a species. Though their invaders had attack about two years ago, it was clear to everyone they were not going to be able to match them head on. Wilbur had another idea though. They may not have the means to defeat them now, but they did once.

Wilbur knew the dangers of messing with the timeline. He knew more than anyone how dangerous it could be. After all, he had been wiped out of existence screwing around with the thing before. But the options were between altering the timeline and extinction. And when faced with extinction, any alternative was preferable.

The plan he proposed was simple. They would make a diversion in the middle of the city, getting as much attention as possible. A smaller force would make their what used to be the Robinson house, and get to the time machine. They would go back, and then prepare mankind for the invasion. The leader of the resistance, Grudger, had his doubts about the plan.

He wasn't really mad at him. After all, the plan was dangerous. It gambled a lot of lives, and there was no guarantee that mankind would be able to stop the aliens, even if they were prepared for the invasion. Grudger had a lot of lives in the palm of his hands, and coupled with a minimal chance of success, it didn't seem worth it.

But Wilbur knew that this plan would work. It was the only option they had left. He would get to that time machine, even if he had to do it by himself. He heard something above and quickly took cover in a nearby bush. He saw one of the security drones flying above. It was the first one he'd come across today, which was strange. Usually they were all over the place.

He decided not to worry about it too much. He would just consider it a lucky break. He looked up on top of the hill which the Robinson house sat upon. There was nowhere to hide between here and the house. He would have to be quick to avoid the next security drone. He ran out moving as fast as he possibly could.

He was halfway there. Halfway to saving the entire world. He could imagine it. Everything back to normal. He would have his father back. His family would be whole again. They'd been sitting around the table flinging food at one another, just like the old days. A blue beamed suddenly flashed down in front of him. Wilbur covered his eyes from the blinding light. Once it cleared, he looked up and saw a humanoid liked being with yellow tinted skin. "Hello Robinson."

Wilbur glared at the alien. "Scourge." Scourge was one of the aliens charged with hunting down any surviving humans. He and Wilbur had been through a quite few skirmishes, but neither one of them had been able to take the other down. Scourge, like all other aliens, thought very lowly of humans in general. But he hated Wilbur.

That fact that he, a mere human, could not only survive against him, but match him infuriated him to no end. Wilbur was the blur on his otherwise perfect record. He made a vow to clear that blur, and now he was about to make due on that vow. "I don't know why you're out here, or why you're by yourself, and personally I don't care."

Wilbur smirked. "You must care a little, seeing as you went out of your way to come and find me." He said before pulling out to blasters from his hip.

Scourge returned the smirk. "What I care about is finally wiping that smug smile of yours off the face of the earth." Scourge said pulling out his own firearm. The two began firing at one another with expert like marksmanship. Both were swiftly dodging the blasts.

Wilbur rolled over and shot off more blasts. "You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you have an obsession with me Scourge! You should probably get a hobby or something! You're way to work minded!" He said still making a run for the house.

"Work is my hobby! Killing you, I'd do that for free!" Scourge shouted back.

Wilbur knew going right for the garage would only make Scourge follow him. He would have to make it to the front door. If the system was still working, then he could use the tubes to get to the garage. That way he'd be sure to lose him. "You can't run away from me forever!" Scourge shouted still shooting at him.

"Watch me!" Wilbur shouted back. He twisted a knob on the side of his gun, and it began glowing brightly. He then tossed it back towards Scourge. It began beeping, and then suddenly blew up. The explosion sent Scourge flying backwards. Wilbur smirked. He would have to apologize to his friend Bill about the self-destruct feature. It wasn't so useless after all.

He made his way to the door and then banged on it. "Come on, come one…!" He muttered. He heard gears moving, but very slowly. The security system must have been running out of power. Though it was a wonder that it was still running on all seeing as the aliens had eliminated just about everyone of their power sources.

The tube finally came down and was about to pull him up. Yes! A blast struck the tube blowing it into bits. No! "Game over Robinson." He turned around and then saw Scourge approaching with his gun held up. There were dozens of security drones behind him. "You ready to die?" He asked with a wicked smile.

Wilbur glared at him, slowly reaching for the doorknob. He knew it was probably locked, but hope was pretty much all he had to cling to right now. Just as Scourge was about to pull the trigger, another blast came knocking the gun out of his hand. "What the-"

They watched as a ship flew down towards them. A man jumped down kicked Scourge in the face and knocking him to the ground. He turned around and then blasted a number of security drones from the air. "You don't take orders very well, you know that Robinson?" The old man said still shooting.

Wilbur smiled. "Grudger!"

Another man jumped down from the ship, and was quickly followed by others. "We have to make it to the garage, now!" He shouted tossing him another gun. Wilbur nodded before turning around and coming face to face with his mother. Carl was walking behind her.

"Mom? Carl? What are you two doing here?"

"What are we doing here?! We're helping to rescue you! We agreed that this mission was too dangerous! You went against orders!" She scolded. "You could have been killed just now!"

"I had to! This is the only way! We both knew it!"

"That doesn't mean you can just go on a suicide mission! The least you could have done is come to us for help!" She snapped. She turned and then fired taking down another security drone.

Wilbur joined her in the assault. "Where's everyone else?"

"Their down near city hall, making as much of a ruckus as possible, keeping all the attention there! After you left the rest of your squad started raising hell about the plan again! The dumb bastards were going to run straight into their deaths! So I didn't have much of a choice but to back you up!" Grudger said.

Wilbur aimed up and shot down a drone that was trying to flank them. "I'm sorry for going against orders, but I didn't have a choice Grudger! There's no other way we'll be able to beat them! We have to stop them before they can even get started!"

Grudger tossed a grenade. "Don't worry about it kid. I know this plan is a longshot, but if it works we'll be able to save millions of lives. You just focus on getting to that time machine."

Wilbur nodded and they made a run for the garage. Suddenly another flash of light came. An alien appeared before them. This one however was bigger and more muscular then Scourge. He looked at the group and grunted. "Filthy little humans." He said cracking his neck. "You're little resistance ends here."

He ran towards them, but then the man who had tossed Wilbur the gun stepped forward. "I'll hold him off for as long as I can! You two just get to the machine!" He said before suddenly turning into a large gorilla. He beat his chest and then tackled the alien to the ground. The two began fighting fiercely.

"Come, let's go!"

Wilbur began moving but then looked back. "There's no way that Johan can take on Brutus by himself, I'm going back to help."

He turned, but then Grudger grabbed his shoulder. "You and your mother are the only ones who know how to work the time machine. We need both of you in case… someone doesn't make it." He said.

Wilbur looked back and bit his lip. Grudger was right, either he or his mother would have to make it to the garage. And besides, he couldn't weigh one life against the entire human race. It was tough, but he would have to leave him. "Let's go!"

They saw the garage and Franny was the first to make her way over. She sighed. "Wilbur, you left the door open." She said turning to her son.

"Old habits die hard." He said smirking.

They began entering inside, until a blast nearly hit them. They turned and saw Brutus making their way towards them. Carl frowned. "You three go! I'll stall him!"

"Carl! No!"

Carl began running forward. He jumped up, but Brutus lifted his hands easily grabbing the robot by his torso. "Do you honestly think a scrap of metal like you can stop me?" Carl stretched his arms and legs out and wrapped them around Brutus. He began struggling to get lose.

Wilbur lifted his gun. He couldn't leave Carl! They were best friends! Practically brothers! He wouldn't abandon him! Before he could go anything, Grudger grabbed him around his arm and throat and then threw him inside the garage. His mother quickly followed them in. "Garage, security lockdown now!" Franny yelled.

The door locked and metal walls came down around the room. Wilbur got back up and went for the door, but a metal wall dropped down sealing it off. "No! Carl was back there! You have to open it back up! We have to help him!"

"It's too late for him." Grudger said simply.

"No! That's not fair!"

"No it's not fair! It's War Wilbur! Not everyone makes it back!"

Wilbur balled his fist up and then kicked a nearby piece of scrap metal. Franny grabbed her son's shoulder and lifted his face. "Honey, honey listen to me. We have to focus. We're finally here and we can fix everything. If we're successful, none of this will have happened. You understand?" She asked.

He bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah."

They heard a rumbling nearby and everyone reached for their weapons. A little girl slowly peeked out from behind one of the time machines. Wilbur sighed and lowered his weapon. "It's just some kid." He said walking over to her. He knelt down and patted her head. "What are you doing here kid?" He asked.

The girl looked down fearfully. Franny made her way over and picked the girl up. "She looks terrified. She must have been taking shelter here."

"Kid must be pretty smart to have survived on her own." Grudger said. They heard a bang on the door. "This system isn't going to hold them off for long. We have to get going."

"What about her?" Wilbur asked.

Grudger looked down at the girl. He knew leaving her was out of the question. "I guess we-"

The wall was suddenly blown apart. Brutus and Scourge burst into the room, both looking furious. "You're a dead man Robinson." Scourge said lifting up his gun. He fire at them.

Franny quickly pulled out device, and a force field appeared around the group. They began making their way towards the time machine. "Alright, get in, get in!" Wilbur yelled opening the door. He quickly jumped inside, and then Franny held the girl up towards him.

He grabbed the girl and then set her in the back before helping his mother up. She quickly began setting the coordinates in and Wilbur held out his hand towards Grudger who had been covering them. Grudger looked towards him and then back towards their attackers. "Wilbur, the future is in your hands now!"

Wilbur looked at him confused. "Grudger?" The older man reached into his jacket and pulled out a large bomb. "What are you doing?!" Grudger ran out from under the shield and towards their attackers. Franny closed the top to the machine and then started it.

The machine flew into the air and moved forward. As the machine began disappearing, Wilbur could see Grudger, still charging forward. He was getting hit with blasts left and right, but his wasn't stopping. "REMEMBER WILBUR...!" He shouted before pressing the detonator on the bomb. "KEEP MOVING FORWARD!"

Wilbur only got a small glimpse of the explosion before the car vanished. The explosion had pushed the vehicle forward and had shaken everyone inside around a bit. Wilbur quickly sat up and then slammed his fist on the dashboard. "Ah!"

Franny patted his shoulder. "Wilbur, calm down."

"Calm down?! Everyone we know is dead!"

"But we can save them! We can save everyone now!"

Wilbur sighed and began rubbing his head. She was right. They could save them all now. But that didn't make losing them hurt any less. He glanced in the back seat at the girl. "And her?"

"She'll have to come with us. It's not like we can just ditch her when we get to the future." She said before turning around to the girl. "Do you have a name sweetie?"

The girl looked down nervously. "M-Mina…"

Wilbur felt the machine shake and then quickly grabbed the controls. "Man, I forgot how old this thing is. Hope it holds together long enough for us to land."

Mina grew wide eyed at those words. "Wilbur! You're scaring her!"

"Oh! Sorry! Of course it's going to hold together!" He said chuckling. He could tell by the look on her face that she didn't believe him. Heck, he didn't even believe him. They exited the timeline were now flying in the clouds. "When are we anyway?"

"I set it for about a year before they invaded. Should give us plenty of time to prepare for their attack." She said. The machine shook again and this time one of the wings broke off. "Wilbur…"

He struggled to keep the machine under control. "This thing really is way too old! There's no way this thing is going to be able to hold together before we land!"

"We have to do something!"

"I know that mom!" He snapped. He had lost too many allies, too many friends to get here. He was going to just waste their efforts by crashing and dying. "I have an idea…"

* * *

Violet sat in her classroom skimming through her book. She had never really taken a liking to English, mostly because of her teacher. He didn't really teach, he just passed out books, told them to read, and then tested them on it. She supposed it wasn't too bad. She liked most of the books they read, and it gave her some peace and quiet for the day.

She flipped through the next page and yawned. She had already read this book, so she was really just going through the motions. Lately Violet had found herself in a slump. Nothing her in life was going badly, but nothing was going that good either. It was just normal. It was really ironic. As much as she wanted a normal life, she found it pretty boring.

Well, she supposed it wasn't completely normal. She still did her hero work, but that had become so routine to her that she pretty much labeled it as another normal aspect of her life. Her dating life was... okay. She had broken up with Tony about a month ago. They both agreed that while things weren't bad, they were going nowhere. The two remained close friends.

Her mother advised her to lay off dating for a while, not that she had seen any boys she was interested in right now anyway. It wasn't like she wanted danger or crimes to happen, but she just wanted something new. Something unexpected. "Hey, what the heck is that thing?" Someone yelled. The whole class turned towards the window.

Violet got up from her seat and saw a bright light in the sky. What was that thing? A plane? A meteor? It was getting closer. Really close actually. "Get down!" Violet yelled. Everyone hit the ground as the light crashed into the front lawn of the school. The ground shook, windows shatter, desk chairs and books fell.

After everything calmed down a bit, Violet stood up and looked down towards the whole. There was a huge crater in the middle of the school yard, and inside of it was… nothing? That couldn't be right. She had clearly seen something crash there. Everyone did. Even if whatever it was hadn't been able to withstand the impact, there should have been something left.

"What the heck?"

"What was that thing?"

"It's aliens!"

"Shut up moron."

Violet began backing up and quickly slipped out of the classroom. She had to figure out what was going on here. The minute she got out of the classroom she slipped out of her normal clothes, already having her costume underneath. It just seemed easier to wear the thing all the time since it was comfortable no matter the weather, and changing was a waste of time.

She turned invisible and then made her way downstairs and towards the school yard. There were already a few teachers and security guards on the scene. She walked right past them and looked down into the crater. Nothing was there. She squinted her eyes and looked closer. No, there was something there. Something… red.

Deciding to get closer, she slid down into the crater and then kneeled down over the red spot. It was blood. Someone had been in that light, and whoever that someone was had survived. She looked around and spotted a small, barely noticeable trail of blood. She began following it.

If the person was injured it would mean they would need some medical help. And if they were a villain, it would just mean they would go down easier. After losing the trail and having to start over a few times, she made her way to the school's shed, where they kept all the sports equipment. The door was barely open, and she managed to slip in without making any noise.

She saw a boy, sitting up against the wall and breathing heavily. There was blood running down his arm, and he had torn part of his shirt off to wrap around the wound. Violet got a bit closer to get a better look, accidentally stepping on a Frisbee. The boy's head snapped up and with lightening like reflex, he grabbed a strange looking weapon from his waist and aimed it at her.

Did he see her? How? "Show yourself. I can hear your breathing." Wilbur said glaring. It was faint, but he could still hear it even if barely.

Violet lifted her hand and put a force field around the gun. She flicked her wrist sending the firearm across the room. She then showed herself. "I don't know who you are, or what you're doing here, but you should know you're dealing with a super." She warned.

Wilbur was at first surprised at how easily he had been disarmed. He thought that maybe one of the invaders had followed him here. But at the mention of the word 'super' a smile came across his face. "Wow, this was easier than I thought." He said getting up.

Violet held her hands up towards him. "Hold on there, hands in the air… well, you can keep the broken one down, but the other hand I want up in the air." She ordered.

Wilbur chuckled at her. This girl was about his age, she was probably inexperienced and had not mastered her powers. He had sparred with supers who could break down buildings. The fact that she thought she could stop her was kind of cute. But he decided to play along for now. He raised his hands up. "Yeah, yeah, okay. Just keep your panties on."

Violet narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay wise guy, who exactly are you?"

"Wilbur Robinson." He answered simply. Violet raised an eyebrow at him. She wasn't sure if he was telling the truth of just messing with her. "Now if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Invisigirl."

Wilbur began snapping his fingers trying to recall who she really was. He knew she was the daughter of the Incredibles, he remembered that much from the reports. "Something with a V…" He muttered. "Veronica… Vanessa… Viola…" Violet looked at him surprised. "Violet!"

She moved forward and then shoved him back against the wall. She put a force field around both his hands, pinning him there. He wasn't just taking guesses, he knew what he was talking about! He knew who she was! But how?! "How do you know my name?!" She snapped.

Wilbur smiled. "That, is an excellent question."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I've always been a fan of Wilbut/Violet, and I loved both Meet the Robinsons and the Incredibles. I've also read a lot of stories in this crossover. But almost every one of them had Violet getting stuck the future(not that the stories weren't wildly enjoyable). So I figured, why not make a story were Wilbur goes/gets stuck in the past. I hope you all liked the first chapter.**


	2. Questions

Wilbur sat in the middle of an interrogation room. He had his hands cuffed to the table and all of his weapons had of course been confiscated. In hindsight starting off with the future story may have been a bit much. Probably should have eased in to it. Now he was… well, he didn't exactly know where he was, but it had to be some place important.

He looked down at the cuffs. They were uncomfortable, and he was debating whether or not he should just pick them or not. He decided against it. He didn't want to get into anymore trouble than he already was. The door opened and suddenly an old man with a wrinkled face entered. Wilbur raised an eyebrow at the man. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rick Dicker, and from here on I'll be the one asking the questions." He said pulling his chair out and taking a seat.

Wilbur sighed. "Could you at least tell me where I am?"

Rick looked at him curiously, debating whether he should tell him or not. He figured by the end of this the kids would probably have his mind wiped anyway, so there was no harm in it. "You are within the custody of the National Supers Agency. You are being contained because you apparently have information that you're most definitely not supposed to have."

He lifted up a file and then opened it, quickly skimming through it. "Now you claim to be Cornelius Robinson's son, but seeing as he's only just turned nineteen, and you look about sixteen, you'd have to have been conceived when he was three."

Wilbur looked confused and muttered under his breath for a few seconds, then snapped his fingers. He quickly snapped out of it and looked back towards Rick. "I'm guessing you're just gonna glaze right over than from the future story huh?" Wilbur said leaning back in his chair. "Can't blame you, I forgot how crazy is sounds to the average person."

"Well, I'm not exactly an average person. I've seen quite a few crazy things in my day. For all I know you could be telling the truth. But you got no proof, so why should I believe you?"

Wilbur knew he was right. If he wanted to get anywhere he'd have to start showing some evidence. "Okay, here's the deal. I need your help, and even though you don't know it yet, you're going to need mine. So I'll cooperate in any way you want. Whatever info you want to hear, I'm game for sharing. But, I need three things first."

Rick narrowed his eyes. "You're trying to make demands in your position?"

"More like request."

"Okay, let's hear them, and I'll see what I can do."

Wilbur placed a finger on the table. "Number one, I want you to contact Cornelius Robinson. He can vouch for me coming from the future. I don't care if you wanna bring him in or not, but tell him Wilbur sent you, he'll understand."

Rick sighed. "I'll send some people to talk to him." Maybe talking to Cornelius would clear up some of this time travel business. "The second thing?"

"There should be a man stationed at one of your bases named Johan Schmitt. I need to talk to him. He played a huge role in the events that will unfold."

Rick looked irritated. Did this kid really have info on their agents too? He had no idea who this Schmitt guy was, but he knew he'd have to run a search for him. "The third."

"I want a cheeseburger." Wilbur said. "I know that sounds ridiculous, but I'm serious. I haven't had one in years, I'm starving, I want a cheeseburger. And I mean like double patties, secret sauce, bacon, all that jazz."

Rick looked like he wanted to strangle this kid. Was this a joke to him? "Yeah, I'll get on that."

Wilbur watched as he got up from his seat and then headed for the door. "Oh, and could you send that Violet girl back in? Could use someone to chat with. Keep my mind off my stomach, you know?" He said with a smirk.

Rick didn't answer him and just walked out of the door. He turned to Violet who had been staring through the class. "You think he's telling the truth?" Violet asked. Rick was much better at reading people then she was.

"All the signs I'm picking up say he is. But it's still a pretty hard pill to swallow." He said rubbing his chin. "You did a good job bringing him here. If his story is false he could end up being a real threat to not just that NSA, but to national security in general."

"It's not like I knew what else to do with him." Violet said staring at the boy. He seemed so laid back, despite being in such a dire situation. "Should I go in there or…?"

"If you want. It'll take a few hours to get into contact with Cornelius. And if this Johan guy really is with us we'll have to bring him in for questioning as well. Your call." He said making his way down the hall.

Violet turned back towards the boy who was whistling and staring up at the ceiling. She signed and started making her way to the door. She knew her dad probably wouldn't approve being in there with a potential threat, and she wouldn't even try and pretend she was some top notch interrogator, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

She had to figure out if this guy was serious, or just plain crazy. And besides, maybe she would get lucky and could get some more info out of him. When she entered the room, Wilbur smiled. "Well, if it isn't Ms. Force field herself."

Violet frowned and took a seat across from him. "Why did you want to talk with me?"

"Do I really need an excuse to talk with a pretty girl?" He asked.

She looked annoyed. "I'm leaving."

"Oh come on, I'm just joking. Look, you're the first person I met since I got to this time, and I'd like to start off on the right food." He said. "You know, the foot that doesn't lead to you hitting me in the head with a force field."

She blushed slightly and looked down at the table. "I… I thought you were attacking."

He chuckled. "It's cool. I shouldn't have reached out to grab you like that. I was just a little scrambled and wasn't thinking clearly. So, what do you say to starting over?" He somehow had slipped out of the cuffs and held his hand out towards her.

She looked shocked. "When-?! How did you…?"

"It's a handshake. I'm pretty sure they have those in this time." He joked. She hesitantly reached out and shook his hand. "Wilbur Robinson."

"…Violet Parr." It wasn't like he didn't know her name already. Violet was slowly beginning to realize this kid wasn't lying. Or rather, she hoped he wasn't lying. He was the type of easy going guy you just wanted to trust in. But from what her parents had told her, they were also the most dangerous type of guys to deal with. "Your future story, is it real?"

Wilbur grew a serious look on his face. "I honestly wish I could say it wasn't. But yeah, I'm telling the truth." He said. "So far though everything seems to have just gone terribly wrong."

Violet offered a sympathetic look. "What exactly went wrong?"

Wilbur looked towards the class. He hoped they were all listen. He didn't want to have to explain this twice. "Like I told you earlier, I came from a time where human have almost been wiped out, by aliens. And I know how hard it is to believe in aliens when you're still trying to swallow that time travel thing, but it's true."

"They came, and they pretty much wiped the floor with us. I mean even with the united forces of the entire world, we were completely outgunned and out matched. We went from being the dominant species on the planet to being run to the brink of extinction."

Violet looked surprised. "What? No, that's impossible. We would have stopped it, the supers-"

"Give it their best shot. They really did. But they could only hold them off for so long." Wilbur said looking sad. "I became friends with a lot of them, and it was hard when…"

Violet looked a bit nervous. "M-my family. What happened to them?"

Wilbur scratched his head. "Your dad sacrificed himself to help a whole troop retreat back to safety. You're brother, the shape shifter, was captured. Your other brother went after him, and I never saw either of them again. Your mother was killed during an attack on one of our bases. You… I don't know what happened to you. You were assumed dead."

Violet grabbed her head. Her and her family, all dead? That couldn't be possible. They were the Incredibles. Her parents were the greatest heroes on the planet. They couldn't have been taken down by some aliens. She shook her head. No, she couldn't let something that hadn't even happened yet get to her. And for all she knew this kid might really be lying.

"O-okay. So you came back here to make sure that didn't happen, right?" She said trying to cover up the worry in his voice.

"We were supposed to come here a year before they invaded, but somehow ended up further back then intended." He said crossing his arms. "He said my dad was nineteen, meaning I should be in the year 2014, right?"

Violet nodded.

"Okay, so the aliens don't invade until 2040. Which means I'm stuck here for twenty six years, with pretty much nothing to do but-"

Violet held up her hand. "Wait, you said we earlier, didn't you?" He nodded. "You're not the only one here then? There are other people from the future who came with you?"

Wilbur grew wide eyed. "Holy crap! I forgot about mom!"

"Mom?"

He got up and headed for the door. "Our communicators should still work in this time, I need to try and contact her to make sure she's okay! She could have landed anywhere!"

Violet got up and made a force field. He bumped into it and stumbled back. "Calm down, there's about five armed guards on the other side of that door. The only reason they haven't come in and handcuffed you again is because of me."

Wilbur took a breath and then headed back to his seat. "You're right, you're right. Panicking now won't do anything. I was just… worried." He said sitting back down.

"Why would you're mother come back with you?" Violet asked.

"She and I were the only ones who knew how to work the time machine." He explained. "It had to be one of us, we were just both lucky enough to make it."

Violet still had a million questions. "If you have a time machine, why don't you just go to the time you want? And why do only you and your mother know how to work it?"

Wilbur sighed. "It was destroyed. You know that thing that crashed in front of your school?" Vi looked surprised. So that's what that bright light was. "As for why it had to be me or my mom, my dad was the one who built it. And since him and the rest of the family…" He stopped as memories of the Robinson family flooded his thoughts.

Violet saw a look of hurt on his face. "I'm sorry, I brought up some bad memories didn't I?"

Wilbur quickly shook his head. "No, no, I just… This is my chance to fix everything. To keep it all from happening. I need to get out of here and start gathering the others. Maybe if I can-"

There was a loud crash and the entire building began to shake. Both of them stumbled and fell to the ground. When the shaking finally stopped, Wilbur was the first to get up. He offered Violet a hand and pulled her up to her feet. "What was that?!" Violet asked.

"I don't know." Wilbur said looking worried. "But I have a bad feeling right now." More shaking came and the two barely managed to stay on their feet.

The door opened and one of the guards burst in. "Invisigirl, we need you above ground! There is some kind of… robot, attacking the base!"

Violet immediately headed for the door, but Wilbur grabbed her wrist. "Wait, I think I might know what we could be dealing with, I could help!"

She looked at him nervously and bit her lip. "I'm sorry, but it's too risky. Just stay here for now and let me deal with it." She said running off.

Wilbur sighed and watched as she left out of the room.

* * *

Violet made her way out of the building and tried to spot whatever it was she was supposed to be stopping. She didn't see anything. Suddenly an explosion went nearby. She shielded herself and then looked up and saw a large machine whizzing by. It turned around and floated there for a while.

Then it suddenly began firing again. Violet made another force field, and when the shots made contact she winced. These definitely weren't bullets. It looked like some kind of energy blast or something. She took a deep breath, concentrating, and strengthened the force field.

She raised her hand and made another one right over the robot, then swung down. The force field smashed down onto the robot, sending it spiraling towards the ground. It stopped just inches before crashing, and then sped towards her.

Violet quickly got rid of the shield and jumped out of the way, barely avoiding the robot. It kept going and crashed through the front of the building, and looked like it was going to keep going. Violet frowned and raised her hands. She made a force field around the robot and then pulled her hands back.

The robot was pulled back by the force field and then lifted into the air. Violet swung her hands down and then smashed the robot into the ground. She made a force field above it and then kept slamming it on top of the robot. Now that she could move her force fields, she could use her power more offensively.

She prepared to slam down on it again, but suddenly the robot rose up, smashing the force field into pieces. Violet gasped and backed up as the robot began hovering towards her. It prepared to fire, and Violet got ready to shield herself, but suddenly a figure smashed into the robot sending it crashing right back to the ground.

Bob sat on top of the robot and smiled at his daughter. "Need some help?"

Violet smiled, never so relieved to see her father. "Looks like you had a busy day Vi!" She looked beside her and saw Dash standing beside her. "Why don't you take five, let us handle this!" He said smiling.

"And let you take all the glory? Yeah right." She said raising her hands.

The robot managed to shake Bob off. Helen suddenly appeared and stretched out, grabbing a nearby tree and catching Bob before he hit the ground. "Thanks honey."

"No problem." Helen said.

Dash moved forward and caught the robots attention. "Hey, robo-dork! Over here!" The robot fired but he easily moved out of the way. "Come on, I'm over here!" It kept firing, but Dash easily avoided the blasts.

Helen and Bob made their way over towards their daughter while Dash distracted the robot. "Vi, you have any idea what this thing is?" Helen asked.

Vi shook her head no. "It just showed up and started attacking. It looked like it was trying to get into the building for a second, but why would…" She stopped and looked back towards the building. Could it have been after him?

"What is it?" Bob asked.

"I just… nothing, we need to stop that thing." She said.

"Then let's go!" Bob and Helen charged in while Violet prepared to back them up.

* * *

Wilbur stood in the room looking irritated. A giant robot, attacking here of all places? He certainly couldn't be sure, but it seemed too coincidental to him. He turned and then knocked on the door. A small slot opened and he saw one of the guards looking through. "What?"

"You have to let me out of here. If the robot out there is what I think it is, they're going to need my help." Wilbur said hoping they were listen to reason.

"Invisigirl said you stay here, so you stay here." Wilbur sighed and then headed back over to his seat. He reached down and grabbed his chair, before throwing it at the class. The chair simply bounced off, not even making a scratch. "Hey!"

The door opened and two guards walked in, both holding up tasers. The first kept his aimed as Wilbur's while the second grabbed a pair of handcuffs. "Since you want to be so rowdy, you're going back into cuffs!" He snapped.

The first guard snorted. "Did you honestly think that was going to work? That chair breaking glass things only works in movies." He said angrily.

"It wasn't supposed to break the class, it was just supposed to get you guys in here." Wilbur turned around and twisted the man's arms behind his back. The second guard fired at him, but he pushed the first forward into the shot.

The guard's body tightened up and as he fell to the ground Wilbur grabbed both his taser and his baton. He fired taking down the second guard and made his way out of the door. There were three more guards, all waiting for him. He threw the baton, hitting one in the head and knocking him out.

The other two fired, but Wilbur jumped out of the way. He slide towards one of them and kicked him in the back of the leg. The man fell down to one knee, and Wilbur grabbed his baton and struck him in the side of the head, only enough to knock him out. He then grabbed his taser and shot the last guard who had tried to charge him.

Wilbur walked over to the table and saw a number of his gadgets spread out on the table. Time was of the essence, so he just grabbed a few key ones. He looked towards the last guard who was twitching on the ground. He bent down and grabbed his security pass. "I just want you to know, that none of that was personal."

* * *

Violet slid back and panted as the robot once again tried to make its way into the building. She wasn't sure before, but now she was confident this thing was after Wilbur. There wasn't any other reason she could think of that it would be here. The NSA was incredibly secretive, no super villain had ever been able to discover who they were, or even their base location.

And on the off chance that one had, it just seemed way to off that they'd attack the exact day a so called time traveler showed up and started spilling all types of top secret information. Bob grabbed the robot from behind and threw it back. "What's up with this thing?" Dash said as he picked up a armful of rocks and began throwing them.

They sped through the air like bullets, but they just broke against its armor. Bob leapt into the air and then brought both fist down smashing down on the robot. He started punching it, but couldn't make a dent. "It's even tougher than the Omnidriod!"

The robot glowed for a second, and sent a pulse of energy out from its body. It sent Bob flying for the third time since the fight start. Helen stretched her arms out and covered the large red spot which she guessed was its eye.

It turned around trying to shake her off, but only got further entangled in her arms. "I can only distract it for so long!" Helen said struggled to keep her grip. It was pulling her along, and she decided to just jump on top of it, using her entire body to wrap around it. "Does anyone have any ideas on how to stop it?!"

Before Violet could answer, someone right by her. She looked up and saw Wilbur heading rights towards the robot. He was wearing rocket boots, and had some sort of weapons. "Hey, get out of the way!" Wilbur shouted towards Helen.

She clearly looked confused, but jumped off the robot. Wilbur fired his weapons, and though none of them had any idea what they were, they seemed to be effect. Each shot set the robot further back, and when it fired at Wilbur, a force field appeared around him. They looked towards Violet who shook her head. "I-I didn't do that."

Wilbur pressed a button on his watch, and the force field disappeared. He started firing again, but the robot began moving and avoiding some of the shots. It fired a large laser at Wilbur who held his weapon up. He twisted a knob on the side, and the minute the laser made contact with it, it was absorbed into it. "Right back at you!"

Wilbur pulled the trigger, and the blast was fired right back at the robot. It hit the robot sending it spiraling to the ground, where it crashed into the nearby fountain. The Incredible watched in awe as the boy made his way back towards the ground. "Whoa, who is that guy?" Dash asked.

Violet looked amazed. "Wilbur Robinson…" She answered nonchalantly.

Wilbur landed and then ran his hand through his hair. "Man that was a close one. I wasn't expecting one of their scouts to have followed us. I should run a sweep just in case there are more of them around here." He said to no one in particular.

The scout also seemed weaker than the others. It must have gotten rattled up doing its trip through time. He had made sure to be extra careful not to completely destroy it, otherwise it could have sent out a homing beacon. He had no idea if they would have picked up the signal in this time or not, but better safe than sorry.

"Whoa! What was so cool man! How did you do that?!" Wilbur jumped slightly and saw Dash standing in front of him. "How did you take down that robot?!" He zipped over and grabbed his arms. "What's with this cool looking tech?!"

Wilbur lifted his arm. "Hey, be careful. These are high tech weapons that could-"

Bob walked over and looked towards where the robot had crashed. "Nice job son. What are you, a new agent of the NSA? Little young aren't you?"

"My name is Wilbur Robinson and-"

"Violet, how did you know this young man?" Helen asked.

Wilbur fired his weapon into the air. "Hey! I'm trying to say something here! Something kind of important and life threating! But you people keep-" He heard a click and then felt something pointed at the back of his head. "Jesus Christ…" He said sighing.

"Don't move!" One of the NSA agent shouted. "Drop your weapons and get on the ground, right now!"

Wilbur looked over his shoulder. "Seriously? I just saved the Incredibles and you're going to arrest me? I know that you're the big wig government types, but seriously."

"Get on the ground now!"

"Wait, what's going on? Violet, who is this kid?" Bob asked.

Violet felt nervous as her family turned towards her. She hated being put on the spot. "He's… a time traveler?" She offered meekly. They all looked totally confused. "His words, not mine."

Before any of them could say how insane that sounded, a loud noise caught their attention. They looked over and saw the robot beginning to rise again. Wilbur grew wide eyed. "No!" He shouted raising his weapon. He fire, but before he hit the robot it shot out a glowing ball of light.

The light shot up into the sky, and kept going until it reached the atmosphere. Then it dispersed into a large pulse of light, visible to even them. Wilbur looked up in total shock. "Oh no…"

"What happened? What was that?" Helen asked.

Wilbur ran his hand over his face. "That, could very well be the end of the world as we know it."

* * *

**A/N: So, there you go, the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. **


End file.
